


Determination will Hang Us Out to Dry

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Purgatory Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: "Dean wasn’t sure why he was so surprised to run into witches down here in Purgatory. It made sense that they were down here. An immoral creature who didn’t have a soul so it didn’t belong in either heaven or hell."





	Determination will Hang Us Out to Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhhhhhhhh. I am sorry for this. I should have just stopped while I was ahead and not try to get two fics out in one day. Turn back now so you can still live under that illusion that I am actually a decent writer.

Everything seemed to slow almost instantly at the same time that Dean became acutely aware of all of his surroundings. He could hear,  _ feel  _ Benny behind him, the sound of his blade slicing through the air as he fought against the witch that went after him. Dean wanted to help, felt his muscles tighten when he heard Benny grunt, then curse as his body hit the ground but Dean was face to face with a witch of his own, circling around her like it was a game.

Dean wasn’t sure why he was so surprised to run into witches down here in Purgatory. It made sense that they were down here. An immoral creature who didn’t have a soul so it didn’t belong in either heaven or hell.

It went to where all monsters and one human went. Purgatory.

Still, it had shocked Dean to run into a pair of witches bent near a stream, collecting something in little glass vials that must have been on them when they died. The moment that the witches heard Dean and Benny, they jumped up into action, lips pulled back in a snarl as each one went off to attack the enemy.

Dean waited for the witch to make the first move. He almost dared her to lunge out at him. She could jump, she could try to attack but Dean was stronger and he would have her pinned to her back and dead before any real harm happened to Dean.

Except, everything in Purgatory seemed to work differently. It seemed that the monsters that roamed this land got stronger, Dean seemed to get weaker, slower, not as intune with the enemy and his surroundings.

The witch lunged, like Dean wanted her to do and he swung the blade that he had in his hand but he missed and the added weight of the witch on top of him in addition to him losing his footing, Dean fell backwards, hitting the ground rather hard. He grunted as the air was knocked out of him and he struggled to kick the witch off of him but she held him down, her knees digging into Dean’s arms, keeping him pinned.

Dean shouted in frustration, halfway hoping that he could draw Benny’s attention to give him a hand as the witch pulled a vial from inside her rags, uncapping the top.

She grabbed Dean’s jaw with bony fingers and forced him to open his mouth. Dean struggled, trying to keep his jaw clenched shut as he wiggled under her, fingers stretching to reach out for his blade but he couldn’t get the proper leverage. Her fingers seemed to dig in that right spot along his jaw that forced him to open his mouth to relieve the pressure.

Then she poured whatever was in the vial in Dean’s mouth and covered his mouth with her hand, forcing Dean to swallow it, preventing him from spitting it out and at her.

Whatever it was, it was thick and almost sickly sweet and Dean gagged around the taste of it, wanting to do nothing more than to throw it back up. He squeezed his eyes shut as the witch leaned closer to him, her lips pulling back in a smile as she got close to his ear.

Dean could hear each raspy breath.

“You call yourself a fighter, Dean Winchester. Let’s see how long you can fight this.” Then there was a shout that was quickly cut off and the body that was pinning Dean to the ground, shifted and fell to the side.

Dean opened his eyes, seeing Benny standing over him, his hand outstretched to pull Dean up to his feet.

“You alright, cher?” Benny asked, picking up his fallen blade and handed it over to Dean.

Dean wiped his hands on his jacket before grabbing the blade and tried to spit out the remaining taste of whatever was in the vial. The taste seemed to stick to the back of his throat, cling to his tongue.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “I’m fine. Just didn’t expect that witch to be so strong.”

Benny laughed, a deep hearty sound that Dean never cared to actually listen to before but now it seemed to send a wave of heat through his body. “Don’t underestimate the creatures down here. The ones that don’t look like much are the sames ones that are gonna rip off your face.” Benny turned, starting to walk away and then added as an afterthought. “ And that would be a damn shame.”

Dean frowned, ignoring the knot that started to form in the pit of his stomach and followed after Benny, the taste of the sweet liquid still in his mouth.

It started out as an itch. Dean rolled his shoulders, trying to shift his clothes on his body as if it was going to get rid of the itch but it only seemed to grow. The longer they walked, the more that time seemed to pass, the itch started to grow. It seemed to spread out through his body, settle deeper under his skin and no matter how much Dean rolled his shoulders, nothing seemed to help.

Benny turned to shoot a questioning glance his way but Dean smiled a tight smile, wordlessly saying that he was okay when that was about as far from the truth as it could possibly be.

It was sudden and without any warning that a wave of arousal shot through Dean’s body and it seemed to go straight to his dick. He let out a surprised sound, his hand immediately going to grab at the front of his jeans to press a hand against his cock that was suddenly hard and pushing against his zipper, begging to be touched.

The little amount of pressure that Dean added only seemed to applify the feeling, make the desire to be touch even stronger and there was something else that was just itching at his skin that Dean couldn’t place.

It wasn’t until another wave of arousal that shot through Dean that he realized what that other feeling was.

He  _ needs _ to be fucked hard.

The realization sends yet another wave of heat rushing through him and his ass clenching around nothing. He stumbles forward, his legs suddenly too weak to hold his body up and he grapples at the jacket on Benny’s back.

Benny spins around, eyes wide and alert, as he looked for any sort of danger and then the smell hit him. It was sweet. Yes, it was sweet but it was mixed with the smell of leather and whiskey and gunpowder. A smell that Benny had associated with Dean only now it seemed to have been amplified to the point that it was overpowering.

“Benny.” Dean cried out, the word almost barely there and Dean reached out towards Benny again.

Benny tripped over his own two feet as he suddenly backed away from Dean and that caused Dean to whine as he stumbled back towards Benny, hands wide and wanting as they searched for the vampire and the warmth that Dean knew he would provide.

“Dean?” Benny asked, his voice low and cautious and the sound of his name of Benny’s lips with that thick, southern drawl caused Dean to moan. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Benny.” Dean said again, this time more sure but his voice dropped several octaves and Benny could see how his pupils were blown wide with lust and want and desire. Benny took another step back as Dean reached for him. “Please, Benny.” He sounded desperate. “Please.” It was a needy whimper and it almost sent Benny to his knees at the sound of it.

He should have known better than to think that Dean was alright. He knew that he smelled something when he first pulled Dean back up to his feet.

“Please.” Dean whined again. “I need you to fuck me, Benny.”

Dean took another step forward, his feet tripping over a root that was sticking up out of the ground and out of instinct, Benny reached out to grab Dean before he fell flat on the ground. It was something that Benny shouldn’t have done because Dean was suddenly grabbing at the front of Benny’s pants, working to get his cock out.

“Woah.” Benny shouted, shoving Dean back on his feet and away from him which caused Dean whine his disagreement with all the room that was suddenly between the two of them. “Woah, Dean, just wait. Okay? Stop. You don’t want this.” He reasoned, holding his arms out to keep Dean from coming at him again. “Stop. You’ve been drugged out of your mind. This isn’t you that’s wanting this, Dean.”

Dean growled and slapped Benny’s hands away, working at the zipper of his own pants inside. “Yes, I do.” He spit. “I want — your dick — so far up my ass — that I can almost taste it.” Dean grunted out in frustration as he couldn’t seem to pull his own zipper down.

“You’ve been drugged, Dean.” Benny whined. “Please, just stop. Just wait. You’ll feel better if you just stop.”

“It was a sex pollen.” Dean corrected, throwing his hands up in irritation. “I know and I’ll feel better if you would just fuck me.”

They stared at each other, neither one of them relenting. Even as Dean cupped his aching dick through his jeans, trying to relieve some of the pressure. With a groan, Benny threw his blade to the ground and took the two steps that was between the hunter and vampire and grabbed at Dean’s face, pulling him in for a hard, possessive kiss.

“Just remember you asked for this, chief.” Benny growled against Dean’s lips and pushed him down to the ground. Hard.

Dean shrugs out of his jacket and plaid shirt, only to find that his undershirt was soaked through with sweat. His fingers don’t seem to work the ways that he wants them too and Dean cries in frustration.

Suddenly there are hands on top of his own, shoving them away and worked the zipper down. Then his jeans and boxers were pulled down and the sudden exposure to the cool air, sent chills all over his body.

His eyes are nearly clouded over with lust and Dean’s only barely aware of Benny above him, working his own pants down his legs before his body is covered with another. The heat from Benny’s body sent a whole new way of chills through Dean’s body and he blindly reached out for Benny.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah cher. I gotcha. Just calm down.” Benny’s voice is only added heat to the coil in his stomach.

The first touch of wet fingers against Dean’s hole has Dean bucking up, mouth falling opening and begging for more. Benny was whispering words that Dean couldn’t understand and every so often the feeling of his finger disappeared only for it to reappear even wetter, pushing past Dean’s rim and going deeper inside of him. It burned. The stretch was almost too much but it only added to the sensation.

“Please, Benny.” Dean begged, rutting against his fingers. “Please, I need it.”

“I hear yah. Just give me a couple more minutes and I’ll take care of yah, Dean. Gotta make sure that you’re stretched out enough. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Benny said through clenched teeth.

“Don’t care. Just want yah inside of me. I need you to fuck me raw.”

Benny growled but he didn’t give up. Dean might be under the influence of some sex pollen and his mind might only be overtaken by the thought of being fucked hard and raw but that didn’t mean that Benny couldn’t make sure that Dean was at least prepared enough that he wasn’t going to hurt the human.

It took too long if you asked Dean, way too long but finally after begging and rutting against Benny’s fingers, Benny finally replaced them with his cock, pushing past each ring of tight muscle. Dean’s fingers dug into the ground, dirt and mud under his nails as Benny pushed and pushed until he bottomed out.

“Fuck, Benny. Please, harder. Faster. Fuck me.” It was a broken mantra, one that Dean couldn’t stop himself from saying.

Benny pulled out of Dean and pushed back in hard enough that it drove Dean up a couple inches on the ground, sticks and rocks scraping at his back. The moan that escaped from Dean’s mouth sounded wounded and broken and animalistic.

There was nothing pretty about the sight. Benny fucked his hips flush against Dean’s, driving Dean further and further up the ground as Dean tried his best to fuck back on Benny’s cock.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and broken moans filled the air as Benny’s heavy balls slapped against Dean’s ass with each thrust. Dean’s eyes were closed, rolled back in the back of his head as he chanted yes, begging for  _ more, more, more. _

Dean was the first to come. Messy and sticky all over his stomach and the sight of Dean’s blissed out face only made Benny move faster. It was maybe three, four more thrust until Benny shoved into Dean one last time, coming deep inside him with a feral shout.

Slowly Dean came down from his sex induced high, Benny rolling to the side as come trickled out of his abused hole. The need to be fucked nearly subsided as the heat died down in his stomach and the night air cooled his sweaty skin.

The longer that he laid there though, with Benny laying next to him the tight coil of desire started to grow bigger and Dean groaned.

Still he couldn’t help himself as he rolled over and straddled Benny’s waist, wrapping his hand around Benny’s soft cock and slowly he could feel it harder under his hand.

“Dean…” Benny whined, his hand on Dean’s waist as Dean lowered himself back down onto Benny’s cock but whatever else he was going to say died off as Dean bottomed out.

This possibly felt even better that Benny driving into Dean, him riding him like he was getting paid for it. Benny threw his head back against the hard, unrelenting ground, keeping his hand on Dean’s waist as a guiding force and let Dean do what he needed it do.

It was dangerous to be this open, this exposed, laying together, entwined in the middle of the forest floor. Benny knew it. Dean knew it. At least, somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that wasn’t so preoccupied with getting Benny so far up inside of him that they were one person, knew that this was dangerous. They couldn’t afford to let their guard down like this. Dean had seen it too many times before. The moment you relax , allowed yourself to be settled in a single spot was when the monsters jumped out.

Dean had been that monster for so many months. Always three steps ahead of the scum that called Purgatory their home. He had to be since Cas left him and he learned that his own humanity was a beacon that called out to every last creature.

But he couldn’t find himself to care. Benny was so big and so thick and he filled Dean up in ways that Dean hadn’t been filled before and no matter how quickly he moved or how far he sunk down on Benny, it wasn’t enough. It didn’t seem to reach that spot that was inside his stomach that just needed to be touched.

Benny laid there, his hands still on Dean’s exposed hips, moaning because he hadn’t had anything this tight wrapped around his dick in years other than his hand but his eyes were wide open and alert, watching the area around them.

Benny could smell Dean, his arousal. It seeped into the air, bled out all around them. Dean smelled delicious on any given day but now, like this, with drying come coating his stomach and pre-cum beading at the head of his cock, he smelled irresistible.

And Benny knew that every monster that was anywhere close could smell it too.

Still, Dean didn’t seemed to be concerned with their safety. He was only interested in pulling Benny deep inside of him and keeping him there.

Then, all the sudden, Dean dropped his head to the crook of Benny’s shoulder and Dean’s neck was right there by Benny’s mouth, his pulse pumping blood, the smell of him, all through his body and Benny’s body ached in a way that would never be satisfied unless he tasted Dean.

He tried not too. Against his instincts, he closed his eyes and tried to pull his head away from Dean’s neck but it was as if he had no control over his body anymore.

Benny sank his teeth into Dean’s neck that was bared to him even though every rational thought of his brain was telling him that he couldn’t. If he got a single taste of Dean and the blood that was infected with the sex pollen, he wasn’t going to be able to stop. Still he couldn’t stop.

Dean shouted as Benny bit into his neck, sucking his blood and he came the second his lips closed around the wound that Benny had created.

Benny licked and sucked at the wound as Dean rode through the aftershocks, his hands braced against Benny’s chest.

The arousal that was burning deep within Dean’s stomach slowly disappeared completely just as his mind got hazy and thick with a fog. Weakly he moaned out Benny’s name before his eyes closed completely, gone to the world.

When he woke, it was because his entire body was wet and cold and he was shivering.

Pressed against his back, he could feel the heat from another body and when his eyes flickered open, the breath of a relieved sigh fanned out across his face.

Dean groaned, shifting a little as he brought his hand up out of the stream that he was sitting in and brought it up to the throbbing wound against his neck.

“Thank god.” Benny sighed. “Thought I drained you dry, cher. Had to shock your body to wake back up.”

Dean groaned again, shifting again, trying to find some sort of relief for his body. All over he ached. “No. But you’re about to freeze me to death.”

Benny helped Dean to his feet, leading him out of the stream and over to the side where his clothes laid out against a rock. Luckily, Benny allowed Dean to keep some of his dignity and let Dean dress himself.

Benny hovered awkwardly, keeping an eye on the horizon and trying to avoid eye contact with Dean. He wasn’t sure how much Dean remembered. He was delirious, completely out of his mind and fucked out and Benny wasn’t sure if he was going to have to have an awkward conversation with the man that he considered to be his friend of how he completely took advantage his body.

“Umm…” Benny rubbed the back of his neck. “Dean… umm… how much do you remember… from…”

Dean glanced up from his shirt that he was trying to button up and a smirk crossed his face when he say the frown on Benny’s lips, the concern that was so clearly there.

“Don’t worry, Benny, you didn’t violate me. I knew what I was asking for. You’re fine.” Dean said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, trying to warm up his fingers before picking up his blade.

Benny stood there on the edge of the stream, watching the retreating form of Dean, a frown still on his lips and learned first hand at how Winchester’s dealt with problems.

They didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through the end of this. I appreciate it so much. If comments be the food of time, comment on.


End file.
